The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Maybe that's why parents never told their children the real story behind little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, because it was too heartrending to tell or maybe because society was just fickle that way. No one knows. But know this, the love shared between those two were as tragic and as real as Romeo and Juliet's. It's all up to you if believed it or not.


**Author's note:** Here is a one-shot for all 8027 fans! Sorry if I hadn't update much, I'm already working on the latest chapter of parallel to his heart! By the way this story was inspired by: **The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood by Rin and Len Kagamine**!

Sorry and thank you once again! Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

Parent's never really told children the _real_ story between Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. All children hear was that Red Riding Hood was a girl targeted by the wolf, and he pretended to be her grandmother just to eat her.

But why had the wolf gone so far just to eat her?

He could've eaten the grandmother too, but he just locked her in the closet… He went to the trouble of pretending to be the grandmother instead of jumping on the little girl the moment she entered…

No, there's more to the story than you think.

**Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf**

It was a coincidence, something that was inevitable I guess.

Little Red Riding Hood loved wearing red, a color that was her favorite and happened to be the favorite color of the wolf too.

The wolf was a feared creature of the forest. No one ever wondered their way to his territory in fear of being eaten. And thus, the wolf felt very lonely.

It was during one winter morning when he had a faithful encounter with someone. Someone soon to be known as little Red Riding Hood.

This person looked lost as she entered the forest. She kept looking around and she was clumsy too. She made the wolf chuckle when she tripped on her own feet.

The wolf had never seen a human before. It was the first time he sighted such a frail creature. Were all humans like this…? So fragile? So precious? So oblivious?

Placing his sharp claws against the trunk, the wolf's amber eyes flickered over to the girl as she stood up and walked to another direction trying to find her way out. She didn't notice and apple fall out from her basket.

_It wouldn't hurt to give it to her right?_

Unthinkingly, he stepped out from behind the shadow of the tree and picked up the red apple lying innocently against the white snow. He reached out a clawed hand to the human.

"Excuse me?" His voice came out in hesitation and the girl in red before him stopped to turn with a smile.

"Yes?" She said and for a moment the wolf's breathe hitched. No one told him how beautiful a human's smile was before.

"You dropped this." He barely got out with a breathe, he noticed something shiny around her neck. The human notice the apple on his hand and took it happily.

"Thank you-!" But then the girl suddenly froze when she saw the claws handing the apple over to her. She staggered in fear.

"Uhm?" The wolf asked, amber eyes flickering in worry. The girl seemed paler as she looked at his face. Was she staring at his fangs? "Is everything-?"

"HIIEEEEEEEE!" She screamed and it was a bit comical to see her turn and run for her life.

The wolf jumped at the sudden scream and said, "Wait I-!" He called but the girl wasn't listening and was running forward blindly. "Hey! Watch where you're-!"

THUNK!

-too late. The red-hooded girl bumped onto a tree and fell back unconscious. The wolf sighed in exasperation as he went to her.

His feet crunched heavily on the snow as he approached. When he was standing beside her he kneeled down and saw that the girl was unconscious. He saw a red mark on her head. The wolf brushed away her bangs and hood to pat the bump on her head gently.

The girl whimpered.

The wolf smiled sadly as he retracted his hand and looked at it. He looked at the girl's hands. They were white and he wouldn't be surprised if they were soft to the touch.

No wonder why she was frightened of him.

But then amber eyes trailed at the girl's body to see if she was injured anywhere and his eyes caught sight of something shiny around her neck. He reached out to grab it but then his eyes widened.

"Ah, this is…"

* * *

Red woke up feeling a bit cold. Brown eyes widened when Red remembered what happened and she sat up to look around cautiously. She blinked when she saw no one. Just the brown withering trees and the ground blanketed by snow.

Suddenly she felt something role on her lap and Red saw to her surprise the red apple she dropped earlier.

_You dropped this._

Red picked it up and stared at the apple. There were little claw marks but otherwise it was unharmed.

"So that person really was…" Red looked up when she thought she saw a shadow at the corner of her eyes. But once again, her eyes were met with the white of snow. She stood up and pocketed the apple and looked around trying to see if someone was there.

She noticed a large tree and was about to walk towards there when-

"HEY! IS ANYONE THERE?" A voice made her turn back in relief. Red saw the silhouette of a woodcutter.

"Yes! I'm here!" Red ran to the source of the voice.

She never noticed a certain someone watching her with warm amber eyes.

The wolf closed his eyes as he leaned against the large tree with a sad smile. He could hear the woodcutter commenting about how dangerous it was for little girls to wander in his forest. At that, the wolf chuckled.

"He isn't a little girl." The wolf said at the same time Red shouted he wasn't a girl from faraway. The wolf held up a piece of Red's hood and a ring she had on.

"He's a boy." He grinned in interest as he heard the woodcutter exclaim in surprise at the revelation.

* * *

Red had always been teased for being too girly in their village. He was small, frail, and short for a boy. He had pale skin, pink lips, and he looked good in red, better than most girls. Girls envied the feminine looks he inherited from his mother while boys hated him for being a guy.

Society was fickle like that.

It was because of treatment like that that Red always wandered around by himself outside the village. He liked small animals but animals bigger than him scared him. That's why he never liked the wolf everyone was talking about.

The reincarnation of evil, sly, mischievous, a creature whose hands are always covered in blood due to slaughter. Red hated and believed every word.

But…

_Excuse me?_

The one he met in the forest…

_You dropped this._

…Didn't seem to be like that.

Red stared at the apples he had on his basket. The creature he met in the forest, had claws and he remembered he had fangs too. Perhaps he was the wolf everyone was talking about?

Amber eyes staring at him flashed in his eyes.

But he didn't seem to be so bad.

The wolf had human eyes but his ears were like that of a dog's, perched on top of his head, brown and fluffy. He had dark hair and was quite tall too.

…He looked sort of human to Red.

True, the villagers did say he was a cross between a real wolf and a human and that he was a _reject _and _freak _of nature because of that. But to Red, the animal features the Wolf had made him look cute.

…was it wrong to think of it like that?

Red got off the boulder he was sitting on and he ruffled his brown hair in frustration. He looked up at the dark forest a few miles ahead. He wanted to see the Wolf again. Besides, he also dropped something in the forest so…

Red shook his head as he turned his back on the forest to head home. But as he took a few steps towards the direction of the village, he stopped and turned back to the forest.

_You dropped this._

Red bit his lip as he recalled the uncertainty on the Wolf's face.

That ring was really precious to him, though.

_Uhm, excuse me…_

I mean, he could get it back and no one had to know he went in the forest…

_Is everything-?_

_It'll just be a small visit. _Red insisted in his mind.

Amber eyes flashed in his mind.

Red's hold on the basket tightened.

He took a deep breath, turned, and, without looking back at the village, ran to the direction of the forest.

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He was just going about his business as usual in the forest, trying to juggle some apples he managed to save from the harsh winter (apples have become his new favorite fruits) when he caught sight of something red fleeting by.

He's back.

Little Red Riding Hood was in the forest again!

Skillfully running through the trees, Wolf grabbed a low branch and expertly spun himself so that he may perch on top of a higher ground to look down at his trespasser.

What was he doing back here?

Red was looking around frantically as though searching for something and Wolf couldn't help but wonder if he dropped something. The wolf placed a hand on his *****pocket and felt the bulge of the ring he took from the boy.

Was it the ring?

The Wolf's eyebrows crinkled. But why would he come back for something as insignificant as this?

But the Wolf was distracted when he saw Red stop in front of the tree he was on. Quietly, he jumped to branch on the back of the tree to hide himself from view. His amber eyes looked down at the boy whose brown eyes were looking up at the tree.

The wolf smiled sadly when he saw the brown eyes averted his gaze immediately.

…

Red could see that someone was hiding on top of the tree but he was too scared to voice out a question so instead he looked at the ground.

It took a few seconds for him to get it together. "Uhm…" He said, making a small pretense of talking to himself. "You know, I dropped something… s-something small… I-I wonder i-if anyone in t-this forest has it…"

Red looked up just in time to see something shiny fall from one of the branches. The clumsy boy staggered forward to catch it.

"Here." A familiar voice echoed throughout the forest. "Now leave."

Red straightened up when he secured the ring. "T-Thank you u-uhm, talking t-tree?" He said hopefully.

Silence.

"You've got to be kidding me." The voice was soft but Red was sure he could hear a small amusement in the tone being forced back. The voice grew louder. "What are you doing back here? Aren't you afraid of the Wolf?"

Red stepped back at the heightened tone but a look of determination settled on his face. "O-Of course I'm afraid! Who wouldn't be? I-It's just that this r-ring is really important to me t-that's all!"

Silence.

"You have your ring back. What are you waiting for? Leave." The tone said quietly and Red saw a shadow jump away from the branch and unto another tree.

"Wait!" Red ran but then tripped. He sensed the Wolf stop as well. There was a hesitant silence as Red sat up groaning in pain.

"Are you…" The voice was quiet and embarrassed and very _very _hesitant. "Are you alright?"

Red blinked in astonishment at the question. "Eh?"

The Wolf, who was in the shadows of the tree, looked away his face red. "Your ring is already with you, you should leave before the Wolf comes and eat you." He frowned. "I'm giving you an advice as a friendly talking tree."

Red blinked as he stood up. "I, uhm… I guess." He said and the Wolf watched the boy turn around to leave.

"Goodbye." The Wolf said quietly. Red stopped.

Suddenly Red turned around and threw the ring at the Wolf's direction.

Amber eyes widened as the Wolf almost fell trying to catch the small and shiny object.

"O-Oops! Looks like I dropped my ring again!" Red shouted his face flushed red. "A-And it's getting dark t-too! It seems I have to come back tomorrow to look for it!" He said before running off like his red hood was on fire.

Wolf blinked as he watched this strange creature called human ran away from his forest. After screaming at his face and running away from him, the strange human came back looking for his ring, and when he got it back, he threw it back at the Wolf's face and shouted he was coming back tomorrow.

A smile formed on the Wolf's face and suddenly he began to laugh.

What a strange creature!

The Wolf steadied himself as he got control of his laughing. He wiped away the tears in his eyes as he watched the familiar red color fleeting away. His smile turned into a sad smile.

"It's no use Red. No matter what we do…"

…_You'll still be Red Riding Hood and I'll still be the Wolf._

* * *

After that, Red really did come back the next day, but the Wolf didn't dare get near him. He hid behind the same tree, watching over Red, making sure he didn't stumble across any dangerous animals. He kept quiet even when Red kept calling out to him.

"Talking tree! Can you help me find my ring?" Red called out and the Wolf ignored the cries by looking up at the tree.

He wondered how long Red could keep this charade up.

…

Red knew that the Wolf was hiding somewhere nearby. He could feel his eyes on him the moment he entered but the Wolf never showed himself.

Red knew it was foolish, wanting to be friends with a creature deemed dangerous by the vi lagers was stupid, but he really wanted to get to know the other.

"I want to meet you Wolf!" Red suddenly shouted, surprising the Wolf who was hiding nearby. "I want to talk to you!" He said, completely dropping all pretenses. He looked up hopefully and a teenage boy suddenly appeared on top one of the branches. Red smiled. "Wolf…"

"It's impossible." The Wolf said And Red froze. Amber eyes looked at brown ones seriously.

"But…!" Red said, not understanding. "I-I want to be your friend."

The Wolf looked at Red, his gaze softening but then he lightly tossed the ring back at the brunet.

"Here, now you have no reason to come back here." Wolf said and he sat down on the branch waiting for the other to leave. He knew that if he ran, Red would only follow.

"I-I'll still come back! Even without the ring!" Red shouted and Wolf twitched at what the brunet said. "I'll keep coming back! I'll be your friend." And with that, Red ran out of the forest once more.

Wolf watched the human leave with disbelieving eyes. "What a sad story this is… The Wolf who fell in love with little Red Riding Hood." Amber eyes closed just a soft and gentle wind blew.

* * *

Red really did coming back after that time. He kept trying to talk to the Wolf and telling him about his village, about the people there, his mom…

The Wolf never said anything but remained silent. Every word Red spoke he readily listened to. He wanted to know more about the strange human who would come and visit him every day and he would smile whenever Red would tell him embarrassing stories.

He was getting used to having Red around.

"Hey Wolf, do you think my mom will get better?' Red asked in a quiet tone.

There was silence but then it was broken by the sound of Red sniffling. The Wolf pursed his lips and unable to take it anymore, he said, "Yes."

Red looked up, his brown eyes filling with relief. "Really?"

The Wolf's eyes shadowed as he answered again, "Yes."

Red wiped away his tears as he stood up. "Thank you! I have to go back early to take care of her! I'll see you tomorrow."

Wolf turned to watch Red leave safely. He looked down at his claws and clenched his hands. He looked up at the sky and for the millionth time, he wished he was a human being so that he could've comforted Red.

But when Wolf looked down, he still had claws and fangs… He still had his usual ears and a tail.

It was hopeless.

_I'm sorry Red…_

* * *

The next day, Red didn't return and the Wolf got worried. It was already midday and yet the familiar scene of red fluttering in the black and white forest didn't meet his eyes.

Wondering if Red's mother's sickness got worse, Wolf took picked up some herbs around the forest and put on some old woman's clothes he nicked in a nearby house.

Disguised, he entered the village undetected by the villagers.

The wolf looked around, following his nose to Red's house. The scent of oranges led him to a modest house at the edge of town. Nervously, the Wolf knocked on the door and a sickly 'come in' made him open it.

A young woman lying on the bed greeted him in surprise. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"I-I'm just a-an old woman who heard you were sick." Wolf tried to change his tone.

"Oh my, what big eyes you have granny!" The sickly woman stated as she got up from bed. "And such white teeth!"

"Er, yes. I was blessed with such eyes to see you better." The wolf lied. "Anyway, I have brought some herbs."

"Oh thank you!" The brown-haired woman that looked a lot like Red thanked her. "Are you an acquaintance with my son?"

The Wolf blinked but nodded shyly.

"I see. Well, if you're looking for him, he's on the east side of town, picking me some fruits. You can go and see him if you wish." The kind mother of Red said.

Wolf's eyes widened but he nodded and stood up. "Thank you. I hope you get well soon."

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about me, I'm a tough mother." She waved the Wolf off as he left.

When the door closed, Red's mother smiled. "Such a nice young boy. But how odd of him to wear an old granny's clothes."

* * *

Wolf had taken off the granny clothes he borrowed and was travelling by the forest nearest to the east outskirts of the town. He wanted to see if Red was okay and maybe even assure him that his mother was okay.

Just as he was thinking that, he saw the familiar red hood of the brunet.

"Red-!" Wolf began but then he was cut off when another person caught Red's attention. A pretty village girl with orange hair and eyes was smiling brightly at Red who looked surprised.

"I heard your mother was sick." The girl said her smile being replaced by worry. She reached out her hands and took Red's pale ones in hers. Wolf froze as he watched the interaction. "I hope she gets better soon."

Red smiled at the other's worry. "Thank you but she'll be up and about in no time I'm sure."

"That's a relief that girl said." And then she caught Red's face and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Red's eyes widened as he flushed and Wolf's amber eyes widened as well. His claws dug themselves in the bark of the tree he was on.

"I'll see you then!" The girl blushed as she rushed off.

"A-Ah…"

Wolf's eyes shadowed as he turned and ran away, not even calling Red's attention. He didn't notice brown eyes turn to the place he was in.

"Wolf?"

* * *

"Wolf! Wolf great news! My mother's okay!" Red ran into the forest happily. "Wolf! Hey-!" But Red stopped when he saw a teenage boy with dark hair, amber eyes, claws, fangs, wolf ears, and tail in front of him. "Wolf…" Red was stunned for a moment but then he walked forward eagerly.

"Red, stop it." Wolf said as Red approached him. "We can't be friends."

"What?"

_I want to see you…_

"I'm a wolf, I'm dangerous."

_I want to touch you…_

"That doesn't matter!"

_I want to talk to you…_

"It does. You're fragile, I'm sly… How are you sure that I'm not luring you in to eat you?"

"Because you keep pushing me away!" Red argued and Wolf's eyes widened before his eyes shadowed.

"It may be all part of my plan." Wolf stated in a quiet tone. "I'm dangerous. I can't be like that girl."

Brown eyes widened. "What girl?"

"You were with her yesterday." Wolf said, his voice careful. "She can meet with you openly, I can't. She can touch you, I'll only hurt you. She can talk to you, I won't."

"But she's different!" Red insisted. "You're-!"

"I'm different." Wolf said as he turned his back on Red. "Leave me alone already Red. It's cruel, but I'm cursed. Our fate will never change. You'll grow up and have a family and be happy. I'll stay in this forest until I die."

_My voice can't even reach you._

"Don't give me that!" Red shouted and the Wolf stopped and listened. "Tell me what you're really feeling! Don't lie to me and give me a mouthful of how dangerous you are!"

The Wolf turned, his amber eyes filled with exasperation and sadness that Red jus looked at him stunned.

"You want to know the truth?" Wolf extended his arms which shook so he retracted them with pursed lips. "Every day I think of you and wait for you to walk by the forest calling out to me. I like listening to you talk about yourself. It makes me want to be with you even more!"

Red watched as the wolf sat down, his back leaning against the tree. "I can't meet you and I can't touch you and I can't talk to you but that's alright. You're helpless and I'm awkward but I thought it was fine as long as we were both here but…"

The Wolf just shook his head. "But we'll just end up getting hurt at this rate."

"Why?" Red asked in a small tone.

"Because the ending will never change Red." Amber eyes were sharp as they look at brown ones. "No matter how much I think about you, or how much I want to see you and be with you… It'll still end up the same…"

_We'll be forced apart._

Silence.

"But I still…" Red said as he looked at the tall creature in front of him. He looked so human and yet…?

"I wanted to meet you, I wanted to touch you, honestly I just wanted to speak with you too." The Wolf smiled at Red who watched him with wide eyes. The smile was so sad yet so endearing. "You're adorable and gentle…" Red blushed. "… but our meeting is tied to a sad ending."

Tears filled Red's brown eyes and even though the Wolf wanted to comfort him, he couldn't. Because he was the Wolf and Red was human.

"Don't cry. You know, before you came Red I never really even thought about gods." Wolf continued and he stood up and walked over to the crying brunet. He placed his claws on the sides of Red's face but flinched when he saw them scratch the pale cheek. He was about to retract but Red held his hand. Amber eyes narrowed at the touch. "But when you came, I started praying…"

Brown eyes looked up at amber ones.

"How many time have I prayed to the gods, I don't know. But unfortunately, we remain as Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood." The Wolf said and he froze when Red hugged him. He stiffened trying to fight back the instinct in him, saying to hug her back.

"I…"

_I love you, I want to embrace you, but I know I never can..!_

"No matter how much I struggle, no matter how much I pray… my claws and fangs won't disappear. That's why…" The Wolf pushed Red away gently. He leaned down and kissed him on the forehead gently. "I'm sorry but starting tomorrow you will never see me anymore."

"Why?" Red cried. "W-Why are you… W-Why am I…?"

_The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood._

That day, rain poured heavily in that small little town. Everyone stayed indoors waiting for the rain to stop, they couldn't help but think of what a sad rain it was. It was almost like the sky was crying and everyone could only watch outside their windows.

On that rainy day, many noticed a lone person walking back to the village in a red hood. But the red hood wasn't as vibrant and bright as it used to be. It was dimmed thanks to the dark sky and heavy rain. And the person wearing the hood was just like the dark sky, crying his heart out until there was nothing more left.

As for the wolf, no one ever caught sight of him again. It was said a passing woodcutter killed him. The wolf didn't even bother to fight back, it was as if he had lost all his reason to keep going and he died a sad and lonely death just as he predicted.

Red lived on though. He got married had a family and passed down the story of the Wolf and little red Riding Hood as well as the ring that caused their connection.

For years, people had referred to its title as: Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf… But to those who had heard the story, they think that the title 'The Wolf that fell in love with Little Riding Hood' suited it more.

Maybe that's why parents never told their children the real story behind little Red Riding Hood and the wolf. Maybe because it was too heartrending to tell or maybe because society was just fickle that way. No one knows.

But know this, the love shared between those two were as tragic and as real as Romeo and Juliet's. It's all up to you if believed it or not. Just never forget that every story has another side to it and as surprising as that other story might be, you have to hear it out to the end.

So, what do you think?

The class of Namimori 2A blinked. And almost at once the girls started bawling.

"Oh how tragic! Why did the Wolf had to die while that Red had to live?" The girls complained. The boys were shaking their head at the weird story their teacher told them.

"Oi, sensei aren't you suppose to be teaching _history _not fairytales?" Gokudera called out, still as oblivious as ever to Reborn's disguises.

The arcobaleno smirked. "But that story was a fact."

Kyoko wiped her eyes with her handkerchief while Hanna just crossed her arms slightly annoyed. "This is why boys are monkeys."

Yamamoto laughed at that and he turned towards his boss who was zoning out a bit. "What's wrong Tsuna?"

Brown eyes turned to look amber eyes. "Nothing." He shook his head. "It's just that, I can't help if wonder… Did the gods answer the Wolf's prayers in the end? Is he and Red happy right now somewhere in the sky?"

Yamamoto's eyes softened as he reached out and grabbed the brunet's hand while the rest of the class was distracted. "You know what? I think Red and Wolf were reincarnated and are living happily together right now."

Tsuna blinked. "You think so?"

Yamamoto grinned. "I know so." Yamamoto lifted Tsuna's hand up and kissed the ring the brunet was wearing. The Vongola boss blushed. "I'm happy that we're together again, Red."

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. "Yamamoto."

The baseball jock chuckled. "What? I think they resembled us don't you think?"

"You don't have fangs or claws." Tsuna pointed out. "And I'm not wearing a red cape or hood."

"Yeah but still…" Yamamoto leaned in and pecked the brunet on the lips. "You're the Red Riding Hood if I was the Wolf."

Tsuna flushed and sighed as he felt the clasp on his hand tighten. "Yeah, but promise me you won't try to leave me even if you have claws and fangs."

"Promise." Yamamoto laughed and that was all the reassurance the brunet really needed.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note: **But Tsuna leaves Yamamoto ten years later because he dies! WAAH! Ehem, anyway:

***Yes, the wolf wears clothes, he's half human you know so it's natural.**

Sorry if I haven't updated lately, we have so many projects for second sem and I hadn't had the time to update! Here's my apology fic for that and I hope everyone enjoys it! But I'm sure it's sucky because it was rushed XP


End file.
